Christmas Holidays
by CosmicBlueMoon
Summary: Dean is spending his holidays in Vegas, while Seth is with his family...


Seth looked at his own reflection in the mirror of his parent's bathroom, he had to admit, he found himself looking pretty good. His red shirt, black vest and black jeans was fitting him so well. He tied his hair into a ponytail and put some cologne, a gift from Leighla on his last christmas.  
>He heard his mom call him from the stairs, his fiancée had arrived. He ran down the stairs, his shiny italian shoes hitting the wood at every steps, and kissed his mom on her forehead before he opened the door.<br>Leighla was absolutely gorgeous, she was wearing a bright red dress, to match his shirt, a black long coat and hight heels. her hair were assembled into a beautiful chignon, she was stunning. They kissed and he welcomed her, leading her to the living room, where was his family.

During dinner he thought about how he was happy to spend the chrismas holidays with his family and Leighla, he was thankfull to have them by his side, he didn't saw them often, but he already missed being on the road with his friends. He missed them a lot.  
>Then he thought of Dean. Dean and him always had a weird relashionship. They were friends, actually Dean was his <em>best<em> friend, but Seth always felt something more, something he could'nt put a finger on it.  
>Dean was making everything easier for Seth, he was caring and always listening to him when he needed to talk. And thinking that his best friend was actually in Las Vegas, spanding Christmas alone, he felt bad for him. Seth always liked Christmas, the spirit of it, being with his family, sharing dinner... Dean had none of that. Dean was probably busy being drunk and doing a striper in Vegas while Seth was sitting here with his girlfriend, drinking wine and enjoying the compagny of his family. It made him sick in the guts to think about that.<br>He excused himself from the table, kissed Leighla on the cheek and made his way to the backyard, he needed fresh air.

Seth rubbed his hands together, the night was a little cold, then he lighted a cigarette. He only smoked when he was with Dean, or when he was upset about something. Suddenly, Leighla joined him.

"I couldn't get the call" She apologized handing him his cellphone. "I think it's Dean." she added.

He thanked her and took his phone, looking at the screen. He unlocked it and checked his voicemail, putting his phone to his ear as Leighla looked at him emphatically.  
>He heard Dean's voice, and shivered.<p>

_"Hi.. Seth.. It's.. Me. Dean. I.. Wanted to wish a merry Christmas to you and your... Family. I hope you have a great holiday. I.. I miss you buddy. Bye."  
><em>  
>Seth swallowed hard. For the first time in his life , he heard Dean's voice shaking. He was always so confident ! He started to be worried for his friend. Dean couldn't do anything stupid right? No he wasn't like that. Leighla's voice took him out of his thoughts.<p>

"Something wrong?" She looked concerned.

"I..Don't know."

He replied to his fiancée, he looked like a lost puppy. Could he say to her that he had those weird feelings about Dean, and that all he wanted was to be with him at this time, holding him and comfort him while he was here with his family?

Leighla clenched her jaw. She knew what she was about to say was the biggest mistake of her life and she will regret it, but she couldn't do anything else.

"You should go to him." she said calmly.

"What?" Seth opened his mouth then closed it. What did she just said?

"Go to him." she said again, but this time more firmly. "He needs you, and obviously, you care more about him than you're willing to admit."

"But.."

She sighed and hugged him tight. "I'm not blind Seth. I'm letting you go because I love you and all I want is you to be happy."

Seth was shocked at her words. A couple of times, Roman joked about Dean and him being cute together, like sometimes they acted as a couple, but Seth always thought it was only because they were good friends and very close to each other. He couldn't be _in love _with Dean, he was never attracted to him in that way.. Well, maybe just once he had this weird dream.. And when they were close, his scent was attractive but.. no. He shook his head, no, he couldn't think about Dean like that. He had an amazing girlfriend, why would he ruin that?

"What are you saying, Lei ?" He asked with a confused look on his face. " Dean and I we're not.."

"It's because you can't see it." She put a lock of his hair behind his ear. " The way you look at each other, the smile on your face when you're with him.. I'll never make you as happy as he does."

Seth couldn't find anything to say to that. Dean never made any move on him, they never kissed or anything, danm he never thought of Dean that way before tonight! Of course, they cared for each other but he never imagined from the outside, they looked like they were _together _!

"You don't have to say anything, just go to him. I'll make up something to your family. And don't worry I'm not telling anything about that. You just have to leave now, catch a plane, go to him."

"Leig.."

She put a finger on his lips before he could say anything.

"I've been the most happiest girl on earth with you. I'll never forget what we had. Now it's your time to be happy. "

Tears in the eyes, she kissed him on the lips one last time. A goodbye kiss.

Dean was laying on his bed, he did nothing of his day, watched a movie at night, and now was bored as hell. Seth hadn't returned his call, and Roman sent him a short message. It was his frist christmas in Las Vegas but yet nothing happened, no "christmas miracle" no nothing.

He hadn't left his flat since he arrived. He had drank a few beer today in front of tv but wasn't feeling too well. And now he couldn't sleep.  
>He missed something. He missed someone. He was traveling most of the year with his bestfriends, now he felt alone. Of course they had family to spend their holidays with, unlike him. He felt even more sad thinking about how his family was non existent in his life. He felt alone and he was looking forward to hit back the road. Wrestling was basically his life and the other wrestlers were his only family.<br>He missed Seth. His smile and his kind words. Sometime his touch. Seth was someone very tactile, when he was talking he always needed to touch people, but everytime he touched Dean, Dean knew his heart beated faster. When Seth looked at him with his big brown eyes. his heart was melting everytime. Dean wasn't blind, he always had a weakness for Seth. And he had to shup up about it. After all this time he learned to keep it to himself.

As he was drifting into sleep, he heard a soft knock at his front door. Who the hell was here at this unholy hour?

Only wearing black briefs he went to open the door in the dark. He had trouble to recognize his friend until Seth opened his mouth.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Seth smiled shyly as he arpprochead Dean.

"Merry Christmas." he repeated in a lower voice. His lips came lightly brush against Dean's. He didn't know were he find the spunk to do that, but he was glad he did as soon as he felt Dean's arms around his waist. Dean kissed him back, it was warm and soft, sightly different of what he knew before.  
>Dean was surprised. He never admitted his feelings for Seth, and he never wished Seth will return them one day, but this was happening and he could'nt be more happy.<p> 


End file.
